<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Edward Is The Worst (At Least In Ranboo’s Opinion) by reddiecorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169966">Edward Is The Worst (At Least In Ranboo’s Opinion)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiecorn/pseuds/reddiecorn'>reddiecorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiecorn/pseuds/reddiecorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Technoblade finds Ranboo talking to Edward. Or trying to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Edward Is The Worst (At Least In Ranboo’s Opinion)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Technoblade got back to his cozy cabin, he expected to see the usual.</p>
<p>Something like Philza brewing some potions. Or some random person rummaging through his chests. Or maybe even some of his zombie villagers awkwardly staring at each other.</p>
<p>What Techno did not expect to see, however, was his younger-brother-not-brother having a friendly chat with his roommate.</p>
<p>See, Technoblade wasn’t really one to care about these sorts of things, but this was pretty interesting. After all, he can’t understand Edward at all, and this dude can effortlessly speak to him? It would make anyone curious, really.</p>
<p>He almost chalked it up to Ranboo being half enderman, but that just wouldn’t make sense. The only time he didn’t speak in English was when he was sleeping, which was completely subconscious. So, where was this coming from?</p>
<p>“ ⍑ᒷꖎꖎ𝙹!” Ranboo said enthusiastically, waving at Edward. The taller simply nodded in acknowledgement.</p>
<p>“ ⍑𝙹∴ ᔑ∷ᒷ ||𝙹⚍?”</p>
<p>Edward nodded. Ranboo didn’t seem to be completely satisfied with this answer, though.</p>
<p>“ リ𝙹ℸ ̣  ᒲ⚍ᓵ⍑ 𝙹⎓ ᔑ ℸ ̣ ᔑꖎꖌᒷ∷, ⍑⚍⍑?” Although Technoblade didn’t know what the hell they were saying, he could still detect blatant sarcasm when he heard it. </p>
<p>“ ᒷ⍑.” Edward answered with a light shrug. Ranboo rolled his eyes and walked off towards the ladder, mumbling something under his breath while pulling out his notebook.</p>
<p>He looked up, seemingly just noticing Techno’s existence. “Oh, hi.”</p>
<p>“What was that about?”</p>
<p>Ranboo turned his head back towards Edward, groaning. “Why do you keep him around? He’s so... I don’t know how to describe it..”</p>
<p>
  <em>Whatever.</em>
</p>
<p>Ranboo snapped his fingers, face lighting up. “I got it- boring!”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“He’s boring. Painfully average.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>